


What You Got Into

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [60]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Blood, Past Character Death, Past Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: September 2nd, 1934. Cade Vale, New York. Agony:ConsumingWally knows Joey kills people. Not that he can do much about it.





	What You Got Into

**Author's Note:**

> A follow up to the previous story in the series, Even If It Would Save My Life.

~September 2nd, 1934~

* * *

“Who did you kill this time?”

Wally didn’t even need to scan the room first before asking this. Aside from how it was covered in blood, _so much blood,_ seen even from the door, Joey only asked for _special attention_ when he needed Wally to clean up a murder scene after he’d gotten the body moved. Whoever’s blood was everywhere in the office, Wally just hoped it wasn’t somebody he’d overly miss.

“Oh, nobody important.” Joey was polishing up a pen. Seeing as the cloth had specks of red dust, Wally could guess what had been previously been on it.

The whole room was in destruction. While the rather large blood puddle told Joey had gotten the person dead on the ground eventually, the person had clearly fought to live. Looking around, Wally saw blood in ever part of the room, destruction with it. Smudged and dripped, aside from the puddle.

Wally stepped into the office, and the door slammed shut behind him. He looked down and behind him at the closed door, and saw that the person must have tried to get out or get help. There were repeated and overlaid smudges of blood on the wood.

“I don’t want to do this.” Wally said it every single time. It was just that he was far too scared of Joey to do any differently. “I don’t like this.”

“I’ll probably move back to my old office until you sort this out. I do miss the view.” Joey brushed off Wally’s concerns with ease. “I hope that this won’t be too long a task,” Joey himself was covered in blood, matching the room, “But if it does take too long, don’t worry about cleaning up anything else.”

This was a miscarriage of trust, and love, and how had Wally ever seen Joey as anything but as _this?_ He had killed. _He’d killed..._

Joey gave Wally a pat on the head and smile as he passed him, and the door opened for him, and then shut once more. Leaving Wally to clean up his mess.

Wally lowered his supplies to the ground. Everything he needed to clean up blood. He’d gotten even better at cleaning up blood in the last month. Some of the blood was still wet, and would possibly come up with his mop, but that meant blood would have gotten into the wood itself. A lot of the blood on the walls and Joey’s desk, and really anywhere that wasn’t this puddle was near dry or already dry, and hopefully the touches had been light enough that it’d wipe off easy.

Sniffling, both from his misery, and the smell of the room, Wally got to work. It sometimes felt like Joey made his murders more and more elaborate so Wally had to work harder to clean up. Work harder to keep from breaking down. At least odd smells didn’t make him sick anymore.

He’d be away from all this soon. He was getting married soon. Wally could run away from it all then. Leave it all behind and get _outta there._ Like he always claimed he would.

Wally grabbed his mop, and started making work of the puddle. Quickly he already needed more water. The door wouldn’t open, but he suddenly noticed other buckets of water in the corner of the room. Joey really wanted to make sure he cleaned up this mess.

Once he had the bulk of the puddle gone, he was on his hands and knees with the cleaner, specially made by him, and the blood pulled up from the wood. He did the same for the walls. None of the buckets of water made it through the hours colored anything but a dark, bloody red.

By the time Wally was finished, he was suffocated from the cleaner, hungry, and lightheaded. It was only after he wrung the cloth for the last time that he was able to get the door opened. And stumble out. Exhausted, and feeling rather dead inside.

He found the nearest washroom, and started dumping the buckets of bloody water down the sink. Wally didn’t care if that wasn’t proper. He just didn’t care.

On the second to last bucket, he tripped on his own feet, and spilled the contents all over the floor, and landed in it.

Wally didn’t move from there. Numbly, he watched the water reach everywhere it could touch. Minutes ticked on, and Wally stayed laying in the bloody water. And then he cried, and cried, and cried, until his tears were dripping off and mixing with the water.

“I’m stupid, stupid… _STUPID._ ”

Wally sat up in the mess, the water dripped off him and his clothing, and put his hands over his face. Cried more from there. For what his entire life had become. For himself, for what Joey was doing, what Wally couldn’t stop, for the child he lost...

Everything was going wrong. And, oh-

Sharply, Wally pulled his hands away from his face, and frantically inspected them. His ring. His ring was missing! No! **_No!_ **

Wally was up in an instant, searching around him, searching the bloody water, and then getting up to check every possible place he could have lost his engagement ring. When had he lost it!? Why hadn’t he noticed before?

Because he had been forsaken of anything good in his life, Wally never did find his ring among the sorrow of the studio, and the shambles his life had become.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s being a jerk, Joey, and then there’s having Wally unknowingly clean up the blood of the person he’s supposed to marry. Yup. Also, murdering your janitor’s fiance is not a good move in general.
> 
> And there is something keeping Wally from squeeling on Joey, but that’ll be covered in another story in the series.


End file.
